


Jim Cook: Pun Master

by shehero6



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Don't quote me on that, M/M, The way to a mans heart is dinosaur puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehero6/pseuds/shehero6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim attempts to flirt and it all goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Cook: Pun Master

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help Jim...

Jim Cook was many things. Book smart, street smart, a decent duelist, animal lover... But flirting was never something he was skilled at. 

But, Jim was a teenage boy, and teenage boys sometimes get crushes on people, and most teenage boys attempt to act upon them. Jim, being the socially awkward guy he is, is only able to spit out a cheeky comment here and there, never actually being able to have a proper conversation around the guy he likes. 

God bless, he was lucky enough to have a crush on possibly the most dense and unaware guy in Duel Academy. Tyranno Kenzan. 

Kenzan was an amazing guy, loyal and caring to a fault, and Jim found himself completely lovestruck during their first duel. Sure Kenzan was a snarling angry reptilian mutant mess at the time, but for a guy like Jim it was as if he was being serenaded by the bandana'd teen. 

Now, Jim would be hauled back to his own Campus within a couple months, and it felt like the days were flashing by in an instant. He really needed to tell Kenzan how he felt, or at the very least flirt a bit. Jim had a small plan though, very last minute, but he could try telling Kenzan the sappiest pick up lines he could think of. Not even someone as blissfully unaware as Kenzan could miss his intentions. 

Jim, Karen strung to his back, trudged over to the Red Dorms, where Juudai Shou and Kenzan stayed. It was now or never. 

Opening the door to the little mess hall inside, Jim spotted Kenzan sitting with his friends. The tall lanky Australian then proceeded to loom over the table awkwardly. The crew at the table looked up. 

"Uhh, hey Jim? You feeling alright, buddy?" Juudai asked through a mouthful of tempura shrimp, and Asuka elbowed him in the side to remind him of manners. 

"Do you need water...? You look like you're about to choke!" Shou piped in. 

"Jesus, is he about to faint?" Manjoume added. 

Jim may have been on the brink of passing out, but took a deep breath before blurting out "Dino-Boy!"

Said "Dino-Boy" perked up in confusion, arching a brow. Jim only pointed at the door as if asking him to come outside. 

A couple knowing glances were tossed around the room, but Kenzan didn't pick up on any of it. Stepping outside, Jim took a couple more gasping breaths before he'd have to talk again. 

The plan is going terribly right now. He's failing so bad, he can't even speak he's so nervous. Karen wiggled and groaned, sensing her companion's turmoil, but stopped once Kenzan trudged out. 

"What's up-saurus?" He asked, crossing his large tan muscled arms- oh god Jim focus please. 

"I-I... I uh..." Jim struggled, only to struggle even more when Kenzan made a concerned face.

"The bathroom is down the hall-saurus." He suggested, trying to be helpful.

"I-I'm not trying to find a bathroom,,," Jim almost shouted in frustration. 

"Then what's the matter-"

"DO YOU LIKE DINOSAUR PUNS?!" He blurted out before he could even catch himself. As soon as he said it, it was if absolute garbage was tumbling out of his mouth at breakneck speeds. There was no stopping this train of bullshit. A couple hard to hear "what"s were said inside the building.

Kenzan blinked. "Puns?"

It was too late now. 

"Yes." Jim nodded, a sense of dread washing over him, only to have it replaced with butterflies and goosebumps when Kenzan let loose a large grin. 

"I do! Let's hear them-saurus!" He urged. 

Jim felt his knees buckle a bit. "Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the washroom...?" Kenzan shrugged. 

"...The "P" is silent."

Seconds passed as Jim nervously watched Kenzan mull over that pun. It was terrible. The shorter Ra student grinned and snickered.

"I get it-don." 

"Y-yeah? Uh," Jim took another deep breath, "What kind of Dinosaur has an extensive vocabulary?" He could've sworn he heard Juudai say something about how he was speaking Australian again, "...A Thesaurus."

Kenzan let out a harsh laugh that cut the thick atmosphere like it were paper. "Another!" He encouraged him. Jim let out a nervous grin. 

"What do you call a bruised T-Rex?" Kenzan let out a hum, "...A Dino-sore." 

Once again his terrible pun was met with loud laughter from the Dinosaur fanatic. Jim could feel his uneasiness melt away with each pun he told him. He could still hear the groans of their small audience inside, but he wouldn't stop anytime soon. Not as long as Kenzan kept smiling and laughing. 

"Okay just one more," Jim finally said, "just this last one. You ready?"

"Bring it on-saurus!" 

"What is my favourite prehistoric period?" Jim asked. 

"The Cretaceous-saurus?" said Kenzan. 

"Close, but I'd have to say it's the Flirtatious Period." Jim said, another flush of heat smacking his cheeks. He looked down at Kenzan, who blinked and stared back at him in confusion, then his expression morphed into something warmer. 

"Well, that made my heart saur...-saurus." Kenzan replied. 

"Wait what?" Jim sputtered before suddenly two large rough hands grabbed at his cheeks and a pair of chapped lips pressed up against his own. He, to put it simply, was in a daze. His mind went completely blank, and when the kiss ended he opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish. 

"... Jim?" Kenzan nervously waved a hand in front of his face, a couple of their friends poked their heads out from the door. 

"Someone get the crocodile off his back he's going to faint!" Manjoume called out. Karen had other plans, and got off on her own, marching into the kitchen to get some of that fried shrimp she smelled. 

Jim managed to squeak out a "thank you" before giving a shaky thumbs up, and falling over. 

Kenzan quickly slid over and caught him mid fall, before shouting out something about the nurses office and running off toward the school. 

"Well that was a disaster." Johan piped up, nudging Juudai in the side a bit. 

"Never thought Kenzan'd be the one to make a move though." Shou added. 

"You owe me 20 bucks now, Manjoume~" Juudai hummed and held out his hand. Manjoume groaned and slapped the bill into his open palm. 

"You made bets?!" Asuka scowled at the group, who gave her sheepish smiles in return. 

"Well, yeah?" Juudai said, "They were both tip toeing around so it seemed like a good opportunity to make some pocket money." 

"You're ridiculous." She sighed. 

"..."

"..."

"..." 

"20 bucks says they're gonna make out in the nurse's office." Johan wagged an eyebrow.

"You're on." Manjoume nodded. 

"I want in on that bet!" 

"Me too!"

"Stop making bets!"


End file.
